


Lucy in the Sky with Daria

by Blake C Stacey (BlakeStacey)



Series: The DMAD Discontinuum [3]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: College, Department of Redundancy Department, Gen, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStacey/pseuds/Blake%20C%20Stacey
Summary: College is a time of life known for making good decisions. One day, Daria and Jane drop acid and go to a park. Shockingly, Daria gets introspective.





	

A borrowed space in late summer, between the arboretum soil and the branches of a weeping linden. Two young women.

"Jane, when did we meet? For the first time?"

Flat on her back too, beside Daria: "Self-esteem class. Why, need a refresher?"

"That's when we first spoke. But you saw me before then?"

"In, uh, in history. Sure."

"I think I remember seeing you there. But maybe I saw you for the very first time... I can't quite..."

"Does it matter?" Not bothering to prop herself up just yet.

"In the context of everything that has happened since?" Pushing her fingers across the ground, through the barrier of a sunbeam. "Probably not."

It would have said little, after all, about why she stayed, about what had led them here.

Jane turning, now, her eyes the bluest that Daria had ever seen.

"Maybe I saw you first. Maybe it was portentious and heralded by a cataclysmic noise on the organ pipes."

"A toccata and fugue?"

"Sure, both barrels."

"And I just forgot?"

"You weren't listening. Serves you right. But I learned not to expect any better from the likes of you."

"Likes of me?"

"You've got to have at least a couple."

Daria giggles, then, just a little.

"Oh, let yourself go."

"This _is_ my letting-myself-go face. Can't you tell?"

"Every time."

Jane flips her head back to stare up again through the linden branches. Daria, looking close to the horizon, is mesmerized by the royal purple of a beech across the clearing. And Daria realizes that the sunshine with its load of leafy interruptions might last, that the world could still turn away, and the strawberries in her bag and the ink under her nails could still be enough. The munchies in their sacks and pockets could last until tomorrow, and the pantry at home was stocked for a week, and their hard drives were filled with music for the next month, and the LSD and the space between her hair and Jane's---

History never assured anybody a happy ending.

To freaks like us, she reckons, one hadn't even really been promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, loosely, a prequel to [Daria Makes a Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165015). Call it an entry in the DMAD Discontinuum, I suppose.


End file.
